Never Gonna Fade Away
by BecauseYourMine
Summary: AU LP Set after the book signing. "Even though all he keeps thinking as he sips his third, fourth, fifth drink is that he’s an idiot, he also keeps reminding himself that he still loves her, and once upon a time that used to be enough."
1. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothin

AN: This is just a little one shot that is now gonna be a small two parter, with the second part being from Peyton's perspective. This takes place the day of Lucas' book signing and veers off from there. Reviews/Criticism are always Welcomed!

* I am currently on Spring Break! ( :D ) Unfortunately my Spring Break Trip fell through which means I'm spending all my time at home. Doing nothing. ( :p ) But now I have time to finish a few fics that I started in the last few months and never got around to finishing. Can you blame me without LP on our screens inspiration is lackluster at best.

But lets see what I can do in a week of nothingness. ( ;) )

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_ll Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_  
_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore ll_

He can still remember the first time she ever acknowledged he even existed.

He was running his usual way to the river court, listening to his ipod and dribbling his worn out ball to the rhythm of a song as it cut the outside world out. He was so preoccupied with his dribbling he didn't even hear her old car as it made its way down the street, he didn't even see it, and then- poof. Her car comes to a stop and he stops too and her car is literally inches away from hitting him in the shins. He thinks back now and remembers her annoyed look as he was to blame for her almost hitting him, and he almost wants to laugh.

Because that first encounter sort of explains their whole relationship he thinks. The fact that it came out of nowhere, that it was so sudden and scary (exhilarating) and just really quick (he thinks so).That, and the fact that she's just as pissed off at him (worse actually) now as she was that night.

That first night changed his life. But right now, as he sits and drinks his troubles away, he's not all that certain the change was for the best.

Well, no that's not true. Of course it was for the best, because she was his, even if he thinks it was to quick and sudden and scary.

She had promised to love him forever. Well they might not have spoken in a year (he takes full blame for that fact) but forever isn't over yet. At least he doesn't thinks so, but who knows what she thinks, she didn't even show.

_ll And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time ll_

The book signing finished hours ago, and even though Lindsey had offered to take him out to dinner, he declined. He knows she's feels more for him then he does for her, the way she looked at him after she kissed him on the cheek before the signing started all but proved that to him. But all that kiss did was remind him what-who-Lindsey will never be, who anyone will never be except a curly blonde who he hoped to one day would become Peyton _Scott._

So he politely and quietly declined her invitation after they were done at the book store, and she as graciously as she could said she understood and left him to a night alone in the big city.

But he shouldn't be alone.

After some not so subtle pushing from Nathan, he had called Peyton and invite her to his signing. And he was more then surprised that not only had she taken his call, but she had told him she would be there.

Well she didn't come. She didn't drop by, not even for a few minutes. Not a call or a text or email. Nothing.

So instead of spending his evening as he hoped with Peyton, (he wishes he could spend all his nights and days with her) or being considerate and going out with Lindsey, Lucas chose option three.

Going out and getting good and drunk.

_ll It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. ll_

Damn is he an idiot.

That's all he can think of as he continues to drink his whiskey is some bar he's never been too, in a city he's only been to a hand few of times. A city so big and busy where he knows only one person.

Or at least he used to know her. He thought he did, because he was almost certain that even though they hadn't spoken in over a year and he had more then royally screwed things up, he thought for sure she would show up to his book signing.

But she didn't.

He cant really blame her though because they haven't spoken in a year and he just walked out on her (She's Peyton freakin Sawyer, he knew better then just to leave) at that hotel room and then he didn't pick up the phone when she tried to call him.

So he's the idiot because he did all these things and that's why she didn't show up, so he can't really blame her.

But even though all he keeps thinking as he sips his third, fourth, fifth drink is that he's an idiot, he also keeps reminding himself that he still loves her, and once upon a time that used to be enough-well no not really-but it should have been. But he messed it up. And so she didn't show up and now he's still alone in a bar, wishing he wasn't alone.

And now everything is getting all confusing, and he knows the alcohol isn't helping things, but things were already confusing.

_ll And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now... ll_

And whoever said Life isn't easy, probably made the biggest understatement. Ever.

Because it's not easy, it's pretty damn hard actually. It's complicated and frustrating and confusing. And maybe it's the alcohol talking but he's only now starting to realize that things aren't any easy because of him. Because of his actions and decisions and indecisions.

Whether it was not choosing her from the very beginning. It had always been her, he had felt it in his heart since that first night she nearly ran him over. But he didn't choose her. And then finally when he did they went about it all wrong. They snuck around and it was rushed and wrong and they went behind a perfectly nice girl's back. (behind Peyton's best friend and Lucas's girlfriend's back.)

Then there was Nikki. And then somewhere along the way Jake, and then Brooke again.

And somehow he has always let everyone and everything decided for him until it was nearly too late. Until now when it really is too late.

Life isn't easy, but it doesn't have to be this hard. Not if he doesn't want it to be. Not if he _lets_ it be.

_ll Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,  
For me it happens all the time ll_

He can't stop himself from thinking back to the start of everything-and yeah this whiskey is really getting to him. But he can't help himself from thinking about how it all began. Maybe it's because that's when things were the easiest and that's when he still was sure about everything. When he was the guy who kept to himself and had one best friend and a Mom and an Uncle. When he was the guy who spent his extra time playing a game, because he loved it, because it was fun.

But then one game changed it all. One game-he still wonders what would have happened if he had lost-and his entire life changed.

Because then things got hard, and complicated, and frustrating.

He let so many things change who he was, and let the world chose for him and in the process lost so much.

And things that he had control over like breaking hearts when they didn't need to get broken and choosing the wrong girl and being scared and a coward, and things he's didn't have control over like car crashes and shootings and death all happened.

And now…now he still has one best friend but he also a great brother. He still has his mom and a beautiful little sister, even though they are half way around the world. And now he's the uncle.

Now he's a published novelist.

And that's when it hits him, the one real constant that ties all this together. The one real person who has been there (whether she knew he existed or not) who he had with him in some way or another. The person who he essentially wrote a whole book about.

_Peyton._

Whether he was a nerdy guy who sat and read under a tree during lunch or when he was co-caption of the basketball team. Peyton was always there. Whether she knew he existed or not. Whether he was with Brooke and she was with Jake. Whether she loved him or he love her (had always loved her), it didn't really matter when it particular.

Because Peyton was always there.

But she's not anymore. And that's his fault.

From the moment he walked out of the hotel room, it's been his fault its been his fault.

From the moment he last left this city, heartbroken and hurt and confused to now as he sits in this almost empty bar (he didn't realize just how long he had been sitting here) heartbroken and hurt and confused.

And all he keeps hearing are the many words of "advise" people have given him in this last year.

Brooke had said that if he wanted Peyton back he had to become the best person he could be. She all but promised him that if he could become the best writer and then ask Peyton to come back to him if it was meant to be, it would be.

Well, he thinks the book he's written-the one that's all about how much he loves Peyton Sawyer-is the best that it could be.

And he tried, really he did to be someone worthy. A good son, and friend, and brother, and uncle.

So he asked, and she didn't show. So was that his answer? Was this-him alone, without her-meant to be?

And there was what Haley had told him right after he got back from L.A. after his doomed trip.

She-in a very Haley way-told him that he deserved to be happy and loved and have his dreams come true and despite everything she thought he could still have those things-with Peyton.

She said that sometimes people get lost and scared and they forget who and what matters. But that didn't mean the love was gone. She said that somehow loves finds a way.

Haley-in a very Haley way-told Lucas that it didn't mean it was the end, and no matter what one day-someday-it would work out, because as she told him, it just had to.

Well…right now he's certainty not happy. And he thinks the only person who loves him at the moment is the bartender who keeps serving him and who Lucas continues to tip each time. And yes one of his dreams is coming true. But, it doesn't feel like it should. Or at least it doesn't feel like he thought it would.

There is no one there to tell him how proud they are, and understand how amazing it is. And the one person he thought who would be standing next to him when his dreams come true, isn't. And so now he's the one who's lost. And that's the most tragic part isn't it?

_ll It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.... ll_

The bartender stops serving him around one saying that she's can't in good conscious let him keep drinking, and Lucas is pretty amazed that someone he doesn't even know cares that much about him. And wow, that's just a kind thing to do. Or maybe he's thinking to much into things and yeah, he should really stop drinking.

So instead he gets up-dropping another tip for the bartender, because right now she might be the only person on his side and makes his way out of the bar. And so he walks down the street, the alcohol now having fully effected him because he can barley walk and he starts walking in the direction he remembers-or at least he thinks he remembers-his hotel is at.. But as he walks-slowly, because that's the only speed he's capable of at the moment-he realizes something. Something big.

And yes it's probably the massive amount of alcohol he's had in the last few hours that is what has him realizing this, this thing that seems so big, but it is. Really it is.

He realizes that for the past year, and maybe before then too, whenever it came to deciding on what to do, on deciding what he should do, he always let what everyone else told him to do matter. He let other people's words overtake whatever he thought he should do, And that's just really, stupid. Because while he was listening to everyone else he never considered the one person who actually mattered in all this. The persons who was effected most by his choices.

Him and Peyton. Equally he now knows. How his choices _equally_ messed it up for the both of them.

And yes while Brooke told him he should work hard to become someone and something bigger and better then what he was, really he knows Peyton had always loved him for who he already was. Lucas. _Just Lucas_.

And sure Haley told him that he had to move on and do good at doing things here and now. At school and coaching and his novel and everything else. She told him if it was meant to be then someday it would. But how can something you want to happen possibly happen if you're not fighting for it? If you're not giving it everything it takes?

Then there was Nathan's words. His younger brother all but pushed him in calling Peyton, and it's not like he didn't want to, of course he did. But did he really have any right? Was it fair to her or him for that matter, to call out of the blue, after a whole year and just expect that that was enough? That it would make everything back to the way things were?

He really is stupid isn't he?

_ll Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all ll_

Somehow in his semi drunken state he makes it back to his hotel. When he walks into the lobby the girl at the front desk glares at him as he walks in, disheveled and barley standing upright. She calls out to him, asking him if he's staying here and in his confused state Lucas nods and makes his way to the elevators, pushing the button to get to his floor.

But as he's waiting for the elevator to make it's way down, he's realizes something else. He realizes that maybe while he was listening to everyone else, he should have been listening to himself and her. He should of remembered all the words and promised they had said to each other.

_I'll be seeing you._

_Cause I feel it in my heart. Don't you?_

_It's always gonna be there, isn't it? Me and you?_

_I came back for you. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you._

**_I'm gonna love you forever, Lucas Scott._**

He should be listening to that. Those words and all those times when their love was so huge that it made them feel so unstoppable, like nothing could touch them, like nothing would ever get in their way. Before they let things get in their way. Why was he blaming everyone else when all this time he just hadn't listened to what mattered the most. The elevator finally dings, but he doesn't get it, he can't. He walks passed the girl at the front desk, smiling politely and pretending not to notice her death stare as he makes it way back out to the curb.

He knows it's late-it's almost two o'clock actually-but that doesn't really matter to him.

Theres some place he's got to get too. That he needs to get to. And yes he knows it's not that easy, he can't just go to her place (at three in the morning no less) and then poof it will all work out. But if he ever wants to get back what he once had-what they once had-then he's got to start somewhere. Can't someday finally be today? Can't they work really hard to have things like they were before because it's not too late, because if it's meant to be, it will be?

Because....because she _Promised_ to love him forever.

And forever isn't over yet.

_ll It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now. ll_

_To Be Continued..._

_Song: Lady Antebellum-Need You Now_


	2. I refuse to let you go

A/N: So here is the second part to this short fic. I am still trying to finish some one-shots I have started, but I'm not really sure what I can get done before next week. Once school starts I usually get super busy and taking 17 units this quarter and starting a new part time job is not gonna make it any easier. But I'm staying optimistic. :)

**Reviews/Criticism is Always,_ always_ Appreciated.

_ll Look me in the eyes  
And tell me you don't feel a thing... ll_

He knows its late, like really late. But damn it he just doesn't care how late it is, he has to get to her, he has so much he wants to say.

Like he needs her. It's always been her, and she's always been in his heart, even if he let things get screwed up. She's always been the one for him even when he let things change and go wrong.

He needs to let her know that he's sorry. Sorry for leaving her in that hotel room. Sorry for walking away from them and not waiting. Sorry for all sorts of things.

He needs to let her know that he misses her. Misses her laugh and her smile and those legs (god does he miss those). He just misses_ Her_.

He needs her to know that he loves her. He always has and he always will.

He might be in a semi-drunken state (he might be wasted actually) but he's certain of these things. And yeah she might not have shown at the signing earlier, it might of suck that she didn't (that's why he's been drinking all night) but it doesn't change how he feels, so he has to tell her.

He has to tell her _now._

And yeah she might be super pissed at him for showing up unannounced, and a little drunk and it's almost three in the morning, but he doesn't care right now, he just has to get to her, and let her know what an idiot he's been. He needs to remind her what they promised back when it was just them and the night and the stars. The promise to love each other forever.

Well as far as he's concern forever isn't nearly over, so neither can their promise be too.

So he _has to_ see her, tonight. And remind her these things, because he's sick of wondering. Wondering what might of happened if he had stay with her in that hotel room instead of just leaving. Wondering what would have happened if he could of just given her a year. He's just sick of wondering.

Brooke once told him that people who are meant to be together, always fine there way in the end.

And by all accounts, given the fact that they have been through so much-car accidents, shootings, stalkers, and all of Lucas' dumb mistakes-and somehow they keep winding up back where it started, just him and her together, he thinks that only proves Brooke's theory right.

So yeah it might be late, but right now he really doesn't care. He just_ needs _her.

_ll I'm laying out my heart  
and giving you everything... ll_

Its been a really long day. She very anxiously got ready that morning trying to dress appropriate for a book signing. Her ex-boyfriend's book signing. And yeah even after a year and all that had happened it was still really weird (it just feels wrong) calling Lucas that. But that's what he is right?

He was the one who had left (she still can understand how he could just leave her like that…she's _Peyton Sawyer_ did he forget she had a thing about people leaving?)

And he was the one who just ended it, because he couldn't wait a year. Because he couldn't just trust in their love, for one freakin year.

So yeah he's her ex-boyfriend now.

But then last week he just calls her out of the blue inviting her to this signing, and yeah it was a total shock that he had called, and she was really nervous to see him again, but she was also really proud of him. Even after everything, she was proud of him and his work. And so how could she not go?

So she spent her morning looking through her closet trying to find something _appropriate_ to wear to her ex-boyfriend's book signing, and just really wishing she had someone to call for help. She used to have Brooke, but in the last year the two best friends have slowly lost each other. So instead she picked a pink dress (she's never been one to wear pink, but she thought the dress was _appropriate _for her boyfriends...her ex-boyfriends book signing) and made sure she had her copy of his book and then she was on her way.

But then she got to the book store only to see some girl-some beautiful girl-kissing Lucas-her ex boyfriend-on the cheek. And the look in his eyes when she did…

She never stuck around to hear an explanation of who this girl was, because she knew, _she just knew_ that whoever this girl was meant something to Lucas. So she left without him seeing and instead went straight home, crying as she did so. Because they might not have been together anymore, but she thought-_she felt_-that even though it had been a year they weren't over.

Well, she was wrong.

So she went home and took off the pink dress and wound up in her pajamas at two in the afternoon and sat with a bottle of wine and read over and over again how Lucas Scott said he would now and forever be in love with Peyton Sawyer.

She sat and read the words and reminded herself that his words and his actions never really synced up. He always said one thing and did the other.

And realizing that made her see, for the first time in the last year that just maybe, it was time to let go of Lucas Scott.

Because it didn't matter anymore what words he had used (said or written) over the years. All that mattered was what he had done over the years. And all that pain and struggle, had her thinking its finally time to move on.

But who is she kidding herself.

He might not have meant it, but she did. She said forever, and after today and how she's feeling, it just really sucks that she did because forever isn't over.

_ll If it all goes wrong,  
Are you just gonna walk away? ll_

Well after everything that happened to her today she was kind of hoping that the day would just end. But apparently, she's not that lucky.

She went to bed at nearly midnight. With a heavy head and a even heavier heart, and she feels like she just laid down and closed her eyes and out of know where she hears someone knocking. And she has no idea who is knocking on her door at-nearly three o'clock in the morning she realizes (apparently she slept some) as she sees the blinking numbers coming from the clock on her nightstand.

Normally she would ignore it, but knocks like this-constant never ending ones-usually mean it's important. Well it better be damn near earth shattering to be waking her up at this hour. Especially considering she just barley fell asleep a few hours ago.

So she gets up, walking at a snails pace don't the hall to the door, because quite frankly whoever is at her door isn't leaving-the knocks seem to sound more frantic the closer she gets and now she's sort of unsure if she really wants to see who it is, because who really comes to your door at three in the morning with good news to tell you?

And that's when it hits her, who the hell is knocking on her door at this hour?

Who would be stupid enough to wake her (everyone knows how Peyton gets when it comes to be wakening up before she's ready, so who would be crazy enough to do it?) unless.. Unless it's something so important (probably something bad) that can't wait another second.

Or unless it's someone who doesn't know her, who has no business being at her door knocking, ok who the hell is out there? Given the fact that she once had a stalker, who annoyance has now become panic.

No one in there right mind would be out this late, and no one she knows would just be knocking at her door right now, and…and it would be just her luck that her tiny old rundown, over priced apartment didn't have a peep hole at the front door. And oh my god she's got someone knocking at her door, who could literally be anyone, and she's alone with nothing-as she quickly glances around her living room-to use for protection. That's just great.

But then that's when she hears it. A very faint voice that is all too familiar calling her.

"Peyton...Peyt, it's me." Comes muffled from the other side of the door. A little slurred and shaky, but she knows _exactly _who it is.

And that's just great.

_ ll Well, get it out now  
and say what you need to say... ll_

But that's all she has to hear, those few words. That's all it takes and she so willingly unlocks the chain and opens the door enough to peer out.

And there he is. Lucas Scott. Standing in her hall, with tired eyes and even more so messy hair, smelling…smelling like he swam in alcohol. Great. _Freaking Fantastic._

What the hell is he doing here? Why isn't he out with that girl she saw him with early? Why is he standing at her door, right now, this late? Where was he a year ago, when she woke up in that damn hotel room alone? Where has he been all year when she needed someone t be there for her?

She thinks all this because really she has every right to be super pissed off that he is standing in her doorway-to top if all off drunk shes sure of it-and looking…looking lost and sorry and looking like he loves her or something. But he can't right? Because he's the one who left and never looked back. He's the one she saw kissing some girl earlier at his signing, a signing he had invited her too.

""Luke, what are you-" She starts to whisper.

She whispers partly because she doesn't want to wake her neighbors, but also because for some reason a whisper is all that can come out. Because she has a million questions she wants to ask, and this is all so surreal and ok never in a million years would she think that Lucas Scott would be knocking on her door again. Like ever.

"You didn't show. You said you would come-to my signing. I actually got up the nerve to call you and ask you to be there, on one of the most important days of..of my whole life. And you said you would, but you didn't" He slurs out the words, mixing and meshing together as he speaks.

And if it was not so obvious before, Peyton is more then certain now that he's passed drunk. He's completely gone. He probably has no idea what he's saying and he will most definitely not be remembering this in the morning.

_ll I'm gonna love you  
Baby, come rain or shine,  
No one can love you,  
love you as good as I ll_

"Lucas please, just get in here.." She says annoyed that he sounds so accusingly and embarrassed when she see a light go on two doors down the hall. She also wants to totally change the subject so she doesn't have to answer his questions.

When he doesn't budge its her grabbing him by his arm and all but dragging him inside.

"How much have you had to drink?" She asks as she walks further inside her apartment going straight to the kitchen with him following behind.

"Not much." He lies as he rubs the back of his neck. And it might have been a year but she sees him do it, and automatically knows he's lying.

"Right. Well here, take this." She orders as she hands him a glass of water and some aspirin, yeah he thinks that's what she's giving him.

And why is she pretending like him being here is ok, like it's not a problem. Why isn't she yelling or kicking him out?

"What are you doing here Lucas?" She asks with an annoyed tone as she crosses her arms and just waits for an answer. And theres the attitude he was expecting from her.

"Why didn't you come today Peyt?" He asks, really wanting an answer. He has so much to tell her, but he just has to know.

She can't tell him that she was there and only left because she saw him with some girl. She can't let him know that she showed up expected something. She can't let him realize that she hasn't let go.

She can't, so she doesn't.

"Because…because I know that we're not meant to be." She says standing firm and steady. But she's cant look him in the eyes, and he knows when she can't, that means she's lying.

_ll I made up my mind,_  
_I refuse to let you go... ll_

"I don't believe you." He shakes his head only more sure that she's not being honest with him. And the fact that she is lying about this, means something. He just knows it.

"Luke can you please just not…" She trails off, raising her hand to stop him from speaking.

But he can't just stop it, he's never been able to.

"It's really late, and just, you can take the couch and sleep and just please ok?" Peyton says as she wakes away from him and gets as far as the living room. She's trying to shut this little reunion down before he starts with his words.

Because even though she knows that he says and does two different things, when it comes down to it, his words always wins out.

"No please, if you don't want to talk, then just listen ok.." He trails off and watches her, waiting for her to stop him, when she doesn't he starts again.

"I know its been a year, and that's a really long time, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Peyton. I never should have just walked out on you and-" He says looking at her as she finally looking him in the eye.

"So why did you then? Why did you leave?" She asks, because Lucas Scott is standing in her living room after one hell of a year of her wondering why he just couldn't wait, and she still really wants to know.

"Honestly…I was scared." He whispers. "I thought you were saying no to my proposal and-"

"I never said no." She says determined to make him see that. Because she never did say no. She's replayed that day over and over again in the last year, and she knows she never said no. She might not of told him yes, but she _never_ said No.

"I know that now, but…God Peyton I am so incredibly in love with you and when you said you-we weren't ready all I heard was no." She notices that he said _he is_ in love with her, not that _he was_, He is…

_ll Lay it all on the line,_  
_ this time we can take it slow_  
_Let's live it like we're not afraid... ll_

"It might not matter to you anymore…its been a year but I just had to tell you that I am so sorry for what I've done, because I lost you, and there is no one to blame for that but me." And as she hears this, she realizes this is the first time he's never completely taken responsibly for his actions. So maybe she should be honest too.

"I was there Luke. At the signing I was there." She whispers as Lucas looks over at her and sees as her eyes fill with tears.

"You were?"

"Yeah I was there. And god I am so proud of you. I always knew you could do it" She smiles as he nods in appreciation, because for as long as he can remember its always been her encouraging him and helping him make his dreams come true, he really wishes he could of done the same for her.

"I just.."

She knows if she admits the next part, the part of the story that explains why she didn't stick around it will be blatantly obvious what made her leave. Why she cared he was with another girl. But it doesn't really matter, because he's with someone now, so why not just tell the truth for once. Because it will probably break what's left of her heart?

Yeah there's nothing left, so what has she got to lose?

"I saw you with your girlfriend, and I just didn't want it to be-" She says trying to make him see how hard it would be for her to see him with someone new.

Lucas just stares at her, totally clueless as to what she's even talking about. _What girlfriend?_

And then he remembers, the very insignificant meaning but maybe more convincing looking kiss he and Lindsey shared right before the signing started. God, they really do have the worse timing sometimes, don't they?

"I don't have a girlfriend. There hasn't been anyone, anyone since you. I _don't _have a girlfriend." He says it twice trying to reinforce it.

And as he watches as the slightest of smiles form on her face, and it make him smile too. Because how can she really think he can just move on from her? She's_ Peyton Sawyer_. He's been hoping since the eighth grade that one day Peyton Sawyer would be Peyton Scott. It something he still hopes for everyday actually.

And she didn't really see that one coming. No girlfriend? But what did she walk in on? Who was the girl she saw him with?

Lucas can see her as she tries to figure this out.

"I do have an editor though. And she friendly kissed be on the cheek right before we started. In like a _friendly _way, I'm guessing that's what you saw?" He asks as he finally inches close to her and takes his hand in his. It might be too soon, but he's been standing with her for the last ten minutes and he couldn't stand here any longer without touching her.

"Oh.." Is all she can say. The irony of her response is not lost on either of them.

And damn it, they really do have the worse timing sometimes, don't they?

"I know it's been a year and I was a complete jackass, but Peyton you have to know that I still love you. And you promised to love me forever too…" He says like a little boy who says it just like the sky is blue and the sun is yellow. Like it's something he knows for sure.

And she really, really wants it to be that easy. But can it be, considering?

"Luke-" She whispers shaking her head.

"No Peyton, please listen…I know I have a lot to make up for. We have a lot to talk about but I miss you everyday. And I know we've been through a lot, a lot of stupid stuff that I put us through because I was stupid and scared, but someone once told me that people who are meant to be together, always fine there way in the end." He says as he takes her hand again and then with his other lifts her chin to look into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Because I feel it in my heart, don't you?" He whispers, smiling hoping she remembers that day years ago in the halls of their high school. When she closes her eyes and smiles, he knows she remembers that day.

"Yes…" Is all she can say as she pulls him to her.

Because it might not easy, but when it comes down to it, she knows that it's might have been a year, but she still needs him with her. She still misses him. She still loves him.

And she really did tell him once that she was gonna love him forever.

And forever isn't over yet.

_ll Like it's never gonna fade away,  
Don't treat it like another day.  
Let's live it like we're not afraid... ll_

**_-FIN._**

_Song: "Rain or Shine"-Matthew Perryman Jones_


End file.
